Driving Lessons
by CuteKittens
Summary: Yugi wants to learn how to drive. Yami agrees to teach him. Chaos ensues. Rated R for frequent use of Profanity. Co-written with atemugirl.


**DRIVING LESSONS**

BY The Anonymous Rabid Puzzleshipping Nutty Perverted Fangirls  
(otherwise known as takarifreak and atemugirl)

RATING: PG13/R

SUMMARY: Yugi wants to learn how to drive. Yami agrees to teach him. Chaos ensues.

WARNINGS: Some language, suggestive themes, unnecessary abuse of a mailbox, shounen-ai, a LOT of OCCness, fluff (because as rabid fangirls, we couldn't resist :p), and two crazy authors. Pairing: YamixYugi

Authors' Note: This fic is AU (because we felt like making it that way, though it does have some minor canon roots), with no point whatsoever other than to get a cheap laugh. So if you're against giggling like an idiot or reading something insanely stupid, then this fic is not for you. But we'd be flattered if you read it anyway.

DRIVING LESSONS

As a Duel Monsters Tournament champion many times over, Yugi was rich.

Filthy, stinking rich.

Rich enough to rival Kaiba at his filthy stinking rich best.

In fact, he was so rich, it made him positively ill to the stomach.

He was sick of seeing all those big numbers in his account.

There were just too many 0's on the end for his liking. What he needed to do was buy something so he could make that number go down, even if it was just by a small amount.

And he knew just what he wanted to buy.

For some time now, he'd been getting increasingly frustrated that he didn't know how to drive. It irked him no end that he had to accept lifts from his friends and family whenever he wanted to go anywhere. And even though they were more than happy to ferry him about wherever he wished to go, he didn't want to be a burden on them. He wanted to drive THEM from place to place, not the other way around.

And a nice, snazzy, used car was the perfect thing.

And once he learned how to drive, he'd be able to repay his friends and family back for all the times when they'd driven him around from place to place. A snazzy used car would be the way to do it.

And he had plenty of money after all.

He was the Duel Monsters Tournament champion of a few years running, after all.

He could afford a snazzy used car.

* * *

Okay. Car.

Check.

Driving lessons.

Oh yeah.

He had to now figure out just where he was going to learn how to drive the nice, shiny, new (used) car parked so proudly in the driveway, next to his mother's station wagon.

Hmm. His mom was going to prove a bit of a problem.

Yugi's mom had flat out said no to ever letting him drive. She was afraid that if she let him behind the wheel of a car, he was going to do something stupid, like get into an accident, or speed, or get into trouble with the police.

Then there was the second barrier preventing him from learning how to drive. His mom didn't trust him. She thought he (her own son, no less) was a weird kid, and therefore shouldn't be allowed behind the wheel of a car.

Yugi could have told her a few things about weird. But it wasn't going to help his case. He had a new car, and he wanted to be able to drive that new car. And if his mom wasn't going to teach him, then who would?

There was one other person in that house who could drive.

Hmm. Maybe he wasn't as stuck as he thought.

* * *

"C'mon, Yami, please?"

"No, Yugi."

"Aw, c'mon. You know how to drive."

"No, Yugi."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No, Yugi."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No, Yugi."

"Pretty please with me on top?"

"No, Yugi."

Blink. "Pretty please with… the Dark Magician on top?"

"No, Yugi."

Shit, I'm running out ideas. "Pretty please with Kaiba on top?"

"No, Yugi."

"Fine! I'll go ask Téa to teach me to drive then."

"No, Y- Hang on! Did you just say you'll ask TÉA to teach you to drive? I forbid it! There is no way that bimbo is getting anywhere NEAR you, ESPECIALLY to teach you to drive! I'm the only one who's allowed to teach you to drive!"

"Okay. I'll see you outside in five minutes!" Peck. "Thanks, Yami!"

"Damn. I think I just let myself be suckered." Sigh. "Oh well. Chaos, panic and disorder, here we come."

* * *

Five minutes later, Yami and Yugi were sitting in the car, buckled up and ready to go. Yami had also made sure he was wearing some knee and elbow pads. One could never be too careful when one was about to teach one's light to drive, especially when said light had to sit on a phonebook in order to be able to see over the steering wheel.

Yup. It was going to be a fun day.

"Well, you all set?" Yami asked his light. Yugi nodded brightly. "Good. Then let's get this show on the road." At least this way, I won't have to drive to the store so Yugi can buy his smut magazines the ex-pharaoh thought to himself with a feeling of relief.

Yami was soon finding himself wishing he'd kept his side of the link closed. Bright amethyst eyes fastened on him with a look that spelled disaster, and when the little light spoke, his voice was dangerously silky. "You wouldn't know they were smut in the first place if you hadn't been sneaking into my room to read them yourself, would you?"

Cornered, Yami could only shake his head. I'm in trouble now he thought, already wishing he'd brought a crash helmet along. Yugi was very protective when it came to his smut magazines.

Luckily, Yugi was too preoccupied with the thrills of finally being behind the wheel of a car to get TOO annoyed, for which the former pharaoh was considerably grateful. All the young man said by way of comment was, "Those are MY porn, Yami. If you really want to read smut, go out and buy your own, damnit."

Saved the crimson-eyed sex god thought.

* * *

After driving around on the lawn for a moment (his mom was going to have a FIT when she saw her lawn all torn up by tire tracks) to get Yugi used to the feel of actually driving the car, and the way it handled, it was time to head out on the road to begin the actual instruction. Yami was mentally biting his nails as his young lover made the turning onto the bitumen, but at least it was a quiet street, so their problems were minimal. It was when they got onto a busier road that things started to get… interesting.

Yugi, being a first time driver, drove a bit slower than the speed limit recommended. But he was at least able to keep the car straight on the road, which, to Yami's way of thinking, was fine. As a matter of fact, the further along they got without incident, the more he was starting to think that perhaps the elbow pads and knee pads hadn't been necessary after all.

But it was just as the former pharaoh was starting to relax that the trouble really started. Asswipes, with nothing better to do with their time other than to harass his little lover, were getting irritable at Yugi's slower-than-normal driving speed, and as they drove past, they beeped their horns rather loudly and insistently. To make matters worse, each driver that passed them would roll their window down, and flip the young man off.

Now Yugi was a reasonably mild-tempered individual. It took a lot to piss him off. As a matter of fact, Yami could only think of perhaps a half dozen occasions when the young man beside him got truly angry. And when he got angry, he let you know about it. Yugi wasn't a man who let things slide and didn't express the true extent of his anger. He let you know just how pissed off he was. And drivers going past with horns beeping and fingers going up in the one finger salute just because this was his first time on the road and he was taking it easy because he didn't want to get into any accidents… Yami covered his ears when the smaller man's brows drew together and his eyes began to flash fire. And as the tenth driver roared past with horn blaring, Yugi snapped.

"Why don't you go eat shit!" he bellowed through the open window at the retreating car.

Another car drove past, horn in full voice.

"Go kiss my ass!"

Car number twelve went by.

"Suck my balls, dickwad!"

A thirteenth car drove by.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Yami was staring in wonder at his little light, despite the foul obscenities falling from those sweet, cherry red lips that were such a delight to kiss when the owner of said lips wasn't screaming curses at the top of his lungs. He'd NEVER heard his lover curse with such inventiveness before. In fact, seeing such a bad side to his sweet lover was kind of arousing.

"Wow," he said, looking at the young man with admiration (and a bit of lust) in his crimson eyes. "I didn't know you had it in you to curse like that." He was so amazed that he let the next words slip without thinking. "You're starting to turn me on!"

He was jumped out of his skin when Yugi barked, "Not NOW Yami! I'm trying to drive here!" without even looking at him.

The former pharaoh blinked, coming back to earth very quickly, suddenly very aware that they were in a car, which his lover was driving, and since he didn't want to die twice, distracting said lover was out of the question. Damn. Talk about killing the moment he thought petulantly.

Because he was too busy staring in some stupefaction at his light, who was still yelling obscenities to passing motorists, neither saw the rabbit trying to cross the road until it was too late.

"Oh, SHIT!" Yugi swung the wheel madly to try and avoid hitting the rabbit. Yami clung to the seat with a deathgrip as the car swerved on the icy road, mounted a snowdrift, and crashed into a nearby mailbox, thus coming to a jarring halt. The ex-pharaoh yelped as he got a bit of a bad case of whiplash, echoed by a short, sharp cry from Yugi as he was thrown forward with some force, and when the car rocked to a halt, both men sat there in silence for a few moments, stunned by what had just happened (and by the near miss).

Yugi finally snapped out of his shock and sat there, trembling, his bad mood forgotten completely in the aftermath of the little accident, and he snatched his hands off the steering wheel as if he'd been burned. The colour had drained right out of his face, and his amethyst eyes were huge with fright. Yami immediately snapped back to attention, forgetting everything in his immediate concerns to look after his shaking light, and he unbuckled his seatbelt hastily. "Come here," he ordered, holding his arms out. The car could be looked at in a moment. Yugi needed attention right now.

The young man was quick to undo his own seatbelt, and Yami reached across, pulling his lover into his lap, pressing kisses all over his light's pale face, whispering soothing words to him, stroking his soft, tri-coloured hair. His warm arms provided the comfort Yugi needed to get over his fright, and after a few minutes in which he sat stiffly in the pharaoh's embrace, the trembling gradually ceased, and before too long, he relaxed, his arms going around his lover. He nestled close to the elder man, burying his face in the pharaoh's jacket, inhaling the familiar, warm, spicy fragrance, feeling his racing heartbeat start to calm down, a few tears leaking silently down his cheeks in reaction. GOD that had been a close one.

"You okay, love?" Yami asked softly, running his fingers through Yugi's soft hair. "You gave me quite a fright."

Yugi swallowed before nodding, keeping his face buried against the spirit's chest. The crimson-eyed former pharaoh looked at him in puzzlement for a moment, before realizing that his lover was probably far too ashamed to look him in the eye. Placing a gentle hand under Yugi's chin, Yami gently lifted his face so he could look into wide, tear-filled amethyst eyes. "Hey, it's okay," he said, his voice soft. "I'm not mad at you. The car's a bit dinted, but you're okay, and that's all that matters to me."

"Really?" Yugi asked in a low, shaky voice.

Yami smiled and kissed him briefly, but warmly. "Yes, love," he assured the younger man, giving him a loving smile. Yugi, feeling much better, smiled back and returned the kiss before sitting back in his lover's arms. "I guess we'd better see what the damage is," he said, his voice showing none of the anguish he had to be feeling over the dint his beloved new car must have suffered in the minor accident, and Yami ruffled his hair.

"That's my Yugi."

* * *

"Well, the car's fine, but the mailbox…"

"Isn't."

Yami and Yugi stood together in the snow, looking solemnly at the totaled mailbox. The car had a slight dent to the fender and bonnet, but the mailbox was another matter altogether. The force of the collision had lifted it out of the ground and sent it flying for a few yards, before landing in the snow a little distance away. It was considerably mangled, but despite the hard knock it had received, it still possessed something that could identify it as a mailbox - a name on the front, partially obscured by the snow.

"Well," Yugi sighed, as he dropped to his knees and brushed the snow away. "Might as well find out who this mailbox belongs to.."

But resignation turned to complete and utter horror when the name was clearly revealed, in bold, brass letters, standing out prominently for the young man and his lover to see - KAIBA!

"Oh SHIT!"

Yugi leapt to his feet as if he'd just been burned, and he dived behind the equally gobsmacked Yami. "We have to get out of here! If Kaiba finds out WE totaled his mailbox…"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yami was quick to dash through the snow back to the car, hot on the heels of his lover, and in less time than it takes to tell of it, they were back in the car, and Yugi frantically turned the key, urging the car to start. "C'mon, start, you rustbucket, start," he growled.

But the car, having suffered enough abuse for one day, refused to comply, and Yugi snarled as he gave the steering wheel a thump. Yami winced. That's gonna sting like a bitch later the ex-pharaoh thought, watching his lover out of the corner of his eye. But his eye was soon caught by something else, something that was going to spell disaster for them in about 2.5 seconds if they didn't high-tail it out of there.

A car, painted from top to bottom in Blue-eyes White Dragon motifs, was rolling slowly up the driveway.

* * *

Kaiba had had a VERY long day.

NOTHING had gone right.

His employees had done everything wrong that COULD be done wrong.

His precious laptop had crashed, not once, but SEVEN times.

The LAST thing he needed was to come home to see his mailbox - his precious mailbox - lying in a mangled heap a few yards away from where it was supposed to be standing.

But there it was, lying forlornly in the snow. And there was a car next to it. With a dinted fender and bonnet.

Kaiba's ice blue eyes narrowed.

He was going to tear STRIPS off the driver.

* * *

"C'mon," Yami urged. Kaiba's car was pulling up, the driver's window already down. "We're going to get our asses kicked if Kaiba finds out…"

"Alright, you fucker," a cold voice grated next to him, making the ex-pharaoh yelp and jump. "What the FUCK… Yami? Yugi?"

* * *

Kaiba had been expecting a smartass punk with nothing better to do than go around totaling poor defenseless mailboxes that had never done a wrong deed in their lives other than to just stand in one place till they rusted and collect mail.

What he hadn't expected was to be confronted by the LAST people he had expected to be behind the wheel of a car.

"What the FUCK are you two doing here?" he demanded. "Was that you who just sent my mailbox on a one way trip to the junkyard?"

Two spiky-haired heads nodded.

Kaiba could feel a nerve start to twitch under his left eye. This was SO not his day. But since Yugi was behind the wheel, and he'd never driven before in his life, there was only one way this could be settled. "Okay," he ordered. "Get in the car Yugi!"

"But…" came the protest.

That nerve started to twitch even more violently. "In the car...both of you...NOW!"

With no other option other than to obey - or else risk serious bodily harm - Yami and Yugi exchanged glances before reluctantly undoing their seatbelts. This day had DEFINITELY gone from bad to worse in only a matter of minutes. Neither the pharaoh nor his lover hoped to be in one piece by the time this day was done. Not if that cold glare in Kaiba's eyes was any indication.

A nice warm bed was sounding MIGHTY attractive right about now.

* * *

"Honestly, Yugi, your driving skills leave a lot to be desired. What the hell were you doing? Watching Yami instead of the road?"

Said first time driver winced and blushed at the same time. Hoo boy. Things just kept getting better and better (not!). "Hey, it was my first time!" he protested in as defensive a tone as he could muster.

Kaiba fixed him with another glare that made the snow outside seem warm. "Your FIRST time?" he asked in a dangerously soft tone.

Yugi gulped and nodded.

"And you were letting YAMI teach you to drive?"

Another gulp and nod.

Kaiba massaged his temples with his free hand. "Yugi, out of respect for our (reluctant) friendship, let me offer you some friendly advice. NEVER, and I mean NEVER, let Yami teach you how to drive."

There was an indignant "Hey!" from the backseat (Kaiba had flat out banned the pharaoh from sitting up front with his lover - he wasn't going to have them making "googly eyes" at each other - and the crimson-eyed sex-god was not happy in the slightest). But the young billionaire ignored him and kept going, as if he hadn't heard that sultry, smooth voice at all. "His driving skills are as woeful as yours, if not worse, and he doesn't make the best mentor for driving lessons."

Cue another indignant protest from the backseat.

Kaiba continued speaking, seeming to take a positive pleasure in overriding his long time rival's attempts to get a word in. "That mailbox you totaled today (R.I.P.) is a replacement to the one HE ran into six months ago."

Cue the snickers from Yugi. "You serious?" he demanded of the taller teen, almost unable to believe his hears (but relishing the chance for some dirt on his lover. He needed something to embarrass the elder man with at his upcoming 21st party after all, and so far, the dirt he had on the ex-pharaoh was next to nothing. This was going to be a good start).

Kaiba nodded, an evil grin on his face, both young men now ignoring the sputterings coming from the backseat. The sight of such a maniacal expression on the CEO's face was enough to send Yugi into a fit of uninhibited laughter, much to the mounting indignation of his lover, who DIDN'T like being laughed at. So what if he'd run into Kaiba's original mailbox? It was the damn object's fault for being there in the first place, but if that bastard bunny hadn't run across the road, making him swerve to avoid totally Yugi's mother's car, the mailbox wouldn't have been sent on a one-way trip to the junkyard.

All things considered, it was probably just as well that he was in the backseat. Yugi was SURE to beat the living daylights out of him later for that little fiasco six months ago, and the ex-pharaoh was glad to be out of reach of the surprisingly strong arm of his little lover.

But he was SOO not looking forward to going home.

Yugi's mother was going to throw TEN different kinds of fit.

* * *

After the hilarity calmed down (for which Yami was glad. He didn't LIKE it when he was the butt of mirth), Kaiba stated (quite bluntly) that since the sexy ex-pharaoh could NOT be trusted behind the wheel of a car (cue an uncomplimentary name from the backseat), HE would take it upon himself to give Yugi lessons. "It's going to be the only way to ensure that at least ONE of you isn't a menace on the road," the blue-eyed teen said, making sure Yami heard every last word of that final sentence.

Cue another uncomplimentary name.

Yugi giggled.

Yami scowled. See if YOU get any when we get homehe sent through the link. He never made good on his threats, but they were AWFULLY effective.

Yugi shut up straightaway.

Kaiba snickered. Privately, of course.

He didn't want the pharaoh after his head.

Or any other part of his body for that matter.

But it was sure going to be good to get home and have a nice stiff drink (or three).

He was going to need it after today.

* * *

Someone should have told Kaiba to stay in bed this morning.

Fate had a funny way of mooning you. Just when you thought you'd given it an asskicking worthy of the name, fate went and threw you another curved ball, laughing its ass off the whole time.

Today's curved ball came in the shape of a patch of ice, right in the middle of the road.

And Kaiba, too busy congratulating himself on having gotten through those lessons in a nearby parking lot, didn't notice the mofo.

Until it was too late.

* * *

(Skid)

(CRASH)

"AW FUCK!"

* * *

It was too good a chance to pass up.

And Yami NEEDED to get back at Kaiba.

This seemed a good a time as any.

He started snickering. "Poor Kaiba," he taunted, his tone of voice so similar to the one he used when he was kicking said CEO's ass on the dueling arena. "You're not having much luck today, are you?"

That little nerve under Kaiba's left eye started twitching again. It wasn't made any better when Yugi started giggling. This, of course, sent Yami into more hysterics, and soon the two lovers were howling with laughter, tears pouring down their faces.

Kaiba just sat there, clutching the wheel in a grip that seemed to hint at his desire to have those same hands wrapped around the nasty little imp that was causing him such grief. But since he couldn't get a hold of that little fucker, he settled for Yami and Yugi instead.

"Shut up you geeks!" he snarled, as he reached for his cell phone. "This car is my baby!"

This just sent Yami and Yugi into greater hysterics, and the CEO snarled again as he dialed home. "Mokuba? Can you send me a limo to pick me up?"

"You crashed your car AGAIN, Seto?" came Mokuba's incredulous voice on the other end. "Am I going to have to hide your car keys again?"

Yami and Yugi howled with laughter as the younger Kaiba's voice echoed clearly though the car. The CEO gritted his teeth. He WAS going to get through this in one piece. Oh yes he was. "Well, at least I wasn't the one who smacked halfway through the kitchen wall trying to rollerblade through the house!" he snapped, his face so red it was a wonder his skin didn't catch fire from the force of his blush. He was NEVER going to live this down. "Just send the damn limo," he snapped. Giving the location, he hung up and sat fuming for two seconds, listening to the hysterical laughter coming from both front and backseats. "Okay, you two, you can knock if off now," he barked. He was going to need six MONTHS of therapy to get over THIS day. He was certain of it.

* * *

"Holy…?"

"Is dat…?"

"Yugi?"

"And Yami?"

"What da hell are dey doing here?"

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?"

"Yeah, it is too! Hahahaha! Looks like rich boy's precious car's a wreck!"

* * *

Of course, since Duke, Tristan and Joey were too busy laughing their asses off at Kaiba's plight, no one had their eyes on the road.

And we all know what that means, right?

"Duke, look out for dat pole!"

* * *

(Skid)

(CRASH)

"FUCK!"

* * *

The sound of screeching tires caught Yugi, Yami and Kaiba's attention as they stood by their car, waiting for the limo to come pick them up, and blue, amethyst and crimson eyes all turned to watch as a car rocketed past them, mounted the snowbank, and crashed into a nearby lamp, totally destroying the front bumper and creating a sizeable dent in the bonnet.

For a long moment, the car sat there, and then, with much complaining and swearing, the occupants climbed out, causing blue, amethyst, and crimson eyes to widen to twice the size of dinner plates.

"Joey?"

"Duke?"

"Tristan?"

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Da same t'ing dat happened ta you," Joey replied sourly, sparing Kaiba a cold glare. The CEO just stared back innocently, but a faint smile was beginning to form on his lips, and before he could help it, the smile turned into a snicker, which soon turned into outright laughter.

Yugi and Yami exchanged glances, and then they too, started snickering, and before too long, the twinesque Game Kings erupted into laughter, clutching their sides in unbridled mirth.

Joey, Tristan and Duke just stood there, staring at them in complete and utter disbelief. "What the fuck's so funny about crashing into a pole and totally DESTROYING my car?" Duke demanded to no one in particular.

Tristan suddenly snickered. "It is kinda funny," he said, and Joey snorted with laughter at his side. Soon the two teens were all but rolling around in the snow, laughing their asses off, with Duke just standing there, unable to believe his ears. First Yugi, Yami and Kaiba started laughing, and now Tristan and Joey!

What the fuck was wrong with the world?

Although, as the green-eyed creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters stood in the snow, looking first at Kaiba's car, and then his own, listening to his friends laughing their asses off, the hilarity of the situation finally sank in, and soon he too was laughing his head off, joining the other teens in a mirth-fest that had them all clutching at sore ribs when it was over, grinning at each other like idiots. Even Kaiba was smirking, a rare sight to see.

Yami managed to haul his sexy, jean-clad ass out of the snow in which he had fallen when the laughter had gotten too much, and after giving his still-giggling lover a hand up, the crimson-eyed pharaoh looked at the rest of the gang, a slender, elegant eyebrow raised. "Okay," he said, still smirking as his eyes skimmed over the two totaled cars, "what the HELL did you all do to piss off the Karma Fairy?"

Snowball, meet Yami's face.

The former spirit immediately went down, swearing at the top of his lungs as he got a faceful of snow.

Yugi promptly let fly with a squawk of outrage that ANYONE would dare to hurt his beloved pharaoh, and a snowball left his hands faster than the eye could blink, getting the culprit - Tristan - right between the eyes. He howled in annoyance at the assault, and before too long, a HUGE snowball fight was underway, with the six teens determined to bring down everyone else. Snowballs went flying in every direction, half not even hitting their original targets, thus winning retaliatory shots, and curses flew through the air as thick as the snowballs did.

"Hey, eat snow, rich boy!"

"Why don't you go play in traffic, mutt?"

"I've had enough of playin' in traffic taday, ya jerk, so take dat!"

"FUCK!"

"T'anks for da offer, but I don' swing dat way."

"Why you little…!"

(Chase)

* * *

((Yugi, I have an idea))

/What is it/

((Get Kaiba's attention))

/Okay, but why/

((You'll see (mental smirk) ))

* * *

"HEY KAIBA!"

Said CEO turned, and got a snowball in the face. While he was clawing at the cold stuff and swearing, a black and gold blur promptly dashed out of hiding, grabbed his pants, and yanked them down. There was a howl of rage from the much-offended CEO, but the worst (or best) was yet to come. Even as he stood there, shivering, in a pair of VERY nice black silk boxers that hinted at the impressive package contained under that (very) slinky wrapping, a second, smaller, black and gold blur dashed up, and before Kaiba could react, a VERY generous handful of snow went down his boxers.

This was so not Kaiba's day.

* * *

"AH FUCK! THAT'S COLD! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YUGI!"

Behind a tree, Yami grinned and pulled his little lover into a hug. Pressing a kiss to cold, rosy lips, he whispered, "Good shot, love."

* * *

But it wasn't destined to end there. Just as the furious (and now very cold) Kaiba, yanked his pants up (trying to ignore the cold, frosty sensation on his privates), another snowball came whistling out of nowhere and smacked him on the back of the head, sending him falling facefirst into the snow. The fight started afresh, and once again, snowballs flew willy-nilly all over the place.

So engrossed in the fight were they that they failed to notice the tooting of a car horn in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer, until a sleek black limo rolled up beside the snowbank where the snowball fight was currently taking place. In fact, it wasn't until Mokuba rolled the window down and yelled, "Hey! You guys want a lift or not?" that ANYONE'S attention could be pulled away from the battle to see just WHO was the snowball king.

At that moment, Joey chose to pitch a snowball in Kaiba's direction, but the CEO dodged, and the snowball sailed right over his head, going straight for the open window of the limo.

Fate was not on the side of the Kaibas today.

Mokuba's jaw dropped, and he was quick to pull his head back inside before he got whacked in the face by Joey's errant snowball.

He wasn't, unfortunately, quick enough to roll the window up.

* * *

Snow makes a lovely addition to any car's upholstery.

That is, if you're into cold and wet.

The limo driver, wasn't happy, to say the least.

After getting dragged out of a nice warm bed to collect his employer (who'd been stupid enough to crash his car AGAIN when he had a perfectly good limo to ferry him around whenever he wished), he had to deal with snow on his seats.

NOT a good way to start the day.

"Damn you kids!" he snarled at the group of sheepish teens who had now clustered around the limo, looking like very embarrassed schoolboys. "I just cleaned these seats too!"

That pesky nerve was starting to twitch under Kaiba's eye again. On top of everything else that had happened today, THIS was the last thing he needed, and he finally snapped. "Either you shut up and take us all back to the mansion, or you're fired, Nelson!" he barked. He'd had ENOUGH of being the butt of the universe's rather questionable humor.

He wanted to be home, in a nice hot bath, with a nice stiff drink, and an icepack for his aching head. And just as soon as he got rid of the "geek squad" (after arranging to have Yugi's car towed home, as well as Duke's; if that was the price he had to pay for getting them off his back, then so be it) he was going to do just that.

That reminded him. He had to do something else to make sure that NONE of them EVER mentioned today's events. He'd do ANYTHING to erase the memory from their minds. For good. He didn't want to EVER have this come out in the papers. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. "As for the rest of you," he snarled, fixing the other teens with a glare cold enough to freeze hell twice over and then some, "name your price. I'll give you whatever you want in exchange for forgetting this day ever happened!"

Yami's eyes lit up, and he grinned at Yugi, who returned it. They knew what they wanted, and the pharaoh turned back to Kaiba with a smirk on his face as he named his request.

"How about a hotel room suite?"

Owari!


End file.
